As You Wish
by XxCagedBird
Summary: The Dovahkiin has a long travel to free Skyrim from dragons but she has her loyal house carl, Argis, by her side. This is the many drabbles of their travels. -Rated M further in the story due to sexual themes.
1. Stormcloaks

Windhelm,one of the harshest kingdom within the country of Skyrim. The sun never shines through the grey and snowy clouds that cover all of the kingdom. Even the White River is half frozen and no animals seem to graze upon the frozen grass on the banks of the river. A lone white and brown horse trots over to the Whindhelm stables and a figure is riding upon its back. Beside the horse is a large man wearing heavy armor with a Markhark shield around his hand, his dark brown hair hangs around his face as the winter air gently blows his braid across the brim of his nose. The figure upon the horse is very slender and small in shape, a black shrouded crowl covers its face and snow falls down the unusual light armor's metal. Once the horse reached the stable, the figure slid off the horse and its bare feet touched the frozen soil below, sending a slight shiver down the figure's spine. The man reached out to help her down but then quickly retreated his hands away when he saw her feet planted into the snow. Yet, his shadow towered over to the young figure.

The figure then removed the crowl from its head and dark locks appear. The figure is a just a young girl, however by the shape of her ears she is clearly a Woodelf.

"It's cold here don't you agree, Argis?" the young Woodelf asked the man as she patted the horse's face gently, the animal pressed its nose into her gloved hand. "Perhaps I should've worn more appropriate clothing, I was hoping we wouldn't have to stop in this winter kingdom."

His mixcolored eyes stared down at her and a small smirk appeared on his face from her last comment, "Indeed," He said softly to her but then gazed up to the sky, "can't deny that view though."

The Woodelf peered above and a small smile appeared on her dark face. Her eyes sparkled at the sight drawn in the night sky. The sight is truly breathtaking, the faint aurora of blue that shine in the night sky is truly a work of art. Her eyes sparkle at the beauty in front of her. She'd never seen such a slight in all her life.

The WoodElf looked over to her housecarl, her smile disappeared into a look of concert because she could tell he was disconnected from her at the moment. His gaze just stays up at the beautiful night sky above them.

"Argis," she questioned at the man who blinked at the sound of his name. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, of course." He replied softly to her. "Just reminds me of Markarth at night."

A small wave of guilt washes over the elf. Markarth, his home. A place where he grew up as a child and called it home. Such a fantasy to her.

She gently placed her dark gloved hand onto his upper arm. He flinched softly when she placed a hand upon his arm but gazed down at her. "I'm sorry." She said softly with a soft smile upon her lips. Comforting a person is a trait that she never gained, being alone half of her life makes it difficult for her to form bonds with others.

He just stared down at her for a moment, his mixed colored eyes softened, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm your housecarl, that's all that matters. My home is wherever we go, my Thane." he said pride in his deep voice and she just nodded as she removed her hand from his arm.

"Let us go inside, I do hope we can find somewhere to truly rest," she said softly as the pair walked across the long bridge to the doors of the kingdom. Some soldiers had their backs turned to them, peering out to the icy valley while some turned to gaze at the pair. Yet, as they walked she could feel gazes upon her, only her. Not welcoming gazes, that is for certain.

Argis stepped closer beside her, as if to block her from the harsh gazes at her. "Place your hood back on," he whispered to her and she did as he said without thinking twice. She placed the dark hood over her head once more to hide her elfin appearance. Once they reached the large wooden doors, Argis opened one of them for the young Elf and she walked into the kingdom.

The city was just as unwelcoming as the entrance. The city is dark with only a few torches to light the narrow pathways. Frozen ice hangs over all the brick walls surrounding the kingdom as well, it is as if ice has taken over the city. The young elf keeps the hood over her entire face as the pair walk together. The sound of angry drunks can be heard from her left, so stays very close to Argis.

"Damn these Dark Elfs," a man shouted into the dark sky. "DAMN THEM TO OBLIVION!"

The elf grabbed onto Argis's arm from such a comment which caused him to look down at her.

"Ignore him," he said with a harsh voice, but then softened his tone as he looked down at the young Elf. "He's drunk and a fool. Let's move on."

She only nodded and removed her hand from his covered arm. The pair slowly walk through the icy kingdom until she stopped walking, and when she stopped he did the same. Her dark hues gaze at the frozen buildings and then she looked over to Argis. .

"Perhaps we should visit the Jarl-," She said up to him and Argis' good eye widen at her words and he quickly interrupted her, "NO," he said firmly which caused her to raise a brow but he quickly cleared his throat. "Whatever you want my Thane."

Rhawneth only nodded, "Let us move on then. It's very cold."

The pair walked through the dark city together. Narrow pathways are the only way to find shops, which is extremely annoying. Yet, after walking down a pathway the Palace of Kings was right in their eyesight. A few guards walk around the area while two are positioned at the large doors. Rhawneth walked up the stone stairs and right up to the large doors. For some reason her heart sinks into her stomach, as if something grand might happen when she opens the door.

She then opened the large doors and stepped inside with Argis. The large door creaks to a loud shut, but the young Elf's dark eyes are roaming around the great hall. Below her bare feet is a sky blue rug that runs from the entrance all the way to the Jarl's throne. Upon the large rug is a grand table that has vast amounts of food upon it.

She slowly walked beside the long table but then blinked her eyes when she saw the thorn was empty. Peering behind her, Argis seemed pleased to see the empty throne.

"Let us leave then," he spoke to her.

She was about to agree with her houscarl until she heard voices coming from an opened door just a foot away from her.

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer!" A man shouted from the room which caused the young Elf to walk slowly toward the other door, with Argis right at her heels.

"He's a true Nord. He'll come around," a deep voice replied causing the Elf's eyes to widen. That voice, it sounds so familiar to her yet she cannot recall the name.

As she took another step forward, Argis gently took a hand of her slender arm. "We should leave," he whispered forcefully to the young Elf.

She shook her head, "Sounds like they need help, so release me."

His gaze is bone chilling but he slowly released his grip on her, "As you wish, my Thane."

She nodded at him and then walked into the room. It is a war room because of all the weapons hanging on the wall along with the table with blue and red flags. She kept to the frame of the door, hoping the men wouldn't notice her as they spoke.

"Don't be so sure of that. We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun," the older man said. The man speaking has on an interesting outfit of a bear hide at his head and what seems to be of Stormcloak officer uniform.

"And what would you have me do?" The man questioned with true deity in his voice.

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They all know that."

"How long are you going to wait?"

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message?"

"If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet."

"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

She quickly looked over to Argis with a concerned look in her dark hues and he returned the same look at her. Are these men thinking of killing the Jarl of Whiterun? For what cause? Yet, she keeps quiet and listens to the men discuss.

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"

"Soon."

"I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg."

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies."

The Elf listened carefully and an image ran through her mind. Torygg? The High King? She knows this man. The man with the deep yet tormented voice. Ulfric Stormcloak. He was with her at Helgen for execution. The man who shattered the High King with just his voice.

"We're ready when you are." the man with the Stormcloak uniform said to the Jarl.

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not…"

"The people are behind you."

"Many I fear still need convincing."

"Then let them die with their false kings."

"We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?"

"They have families to think of."

"How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families."

"Well put, friend. Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?"

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that."

"Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?"

The young Elf's eyes widen at the word elves. What do they have against her kind? What have Bosmers ever done to Nords? What have Dark Elves ever done to this man? Is that the guards were glaring at her when she entered the city? Her heart begins to burn with anger from their harsh words. Yet, she stays silent as they continue their debate.

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, who's names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight… because I must,"'Ulfic said to his friend with a stern voice, a voice of a true Jarl.

"Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed."

"I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn."

"Aye. But in the meantime, we have a war to plan."

With the conversion over, Ulfic walked past Rhawneth but stopped to gaze upon her and Algris. She returned the gaze from her cowl, her dark eyes glaring with fire. The air grows with slight tension but curiosity as well. Finally, Ulfic removed his gaze from her and walked out into the main hall. Rhawneth watched him leave the room with anger still brewing deep in her heart.

Algris walked beside her, causing his shadow to cast over her small body. "Let's go," he said firmly and she only nodded. They both turned their backs ready to leave until the older man spoke to them.

"You here to join the Stormcloacks?" He asked the pair causing Rhawneth to look over her shoulder.

Rhawneth turned her body toward the older man who is standing above a large table, "N-No," she started to say until Argus stepped in front of her, as if to protect her from the man. "No, we were just leaving." he said forcefully to the older man.

The man smiled seeing Argis and laughed deeply, "Oh a true Nord would not turn my offer. You're a son of Skyrim and so is the girl, a daughter of Skyrim. Both of your allegiance is to Skyrim."

Rhawneth gazed up at Argis who just kept his gaze upon the older man with the bear hide over his face.

"My allegiance is to my Thane, and only my Thane." Argis said in his deep voice. His comment caused the young wood elf to blink and gaze up to her companion. However, he never looked down to Rhawneth as he spoke about her.

The older Nord stared at the girl in the cowl and then raised his brow, "Interesting. We could use a pair like you two. Tell you what, there is matter that I cannot handle at Serpent Stone with an Ice Wraith, if you kill it, you will have my offer of becoming a Stormcloak along with my gratitude."

Rhawneth brow raised at the offer but Argis refused to look down at her. The tension in the air is too much for the young Elf so she just nodded. "We shall consider it," she said softly to the Nord and then looked up to her housecarl, "won't we?"

Argis finally moved his gaze down to her and his facial expression is dark and anger as he stared into her dark hues/ "Whatever you wish, my Thane."

Rhawneth ignored the anger in his voice and just slightly bowed to the older Nord. Then, she turned her back to the man and Argis followed behind her. When they walked into the main hall of the palace she turned her head slightly to gaze upon the Jarl on this throne. Her dark hues met with his light hues, he only nodded at her which caused her to turn her head away quickly. Why his gaze seems to haunt yet make her flustered she will never know.


	2. Memory

Argis's Point of View.

"I submit!" A bandit shouted as it struggled to his knees but the housecarl drove his sword into his heart and placed his boot onto the man's back to pull out his blade. Argis stared down at the dead man and then turned his head to look for the dragonborn. He saw her with her bow, aiming it at another archer and she released her ocrish arrow, killing the archer in one strike. Impressive. The girl placed her bow over her body and jogged over to Argis.

"Well," she said up to the large man as she gazed at the fallen bodies. "I suppose we should camp out here, let's look in the tents for useful supplies."

Argis only nodded his head, "Aye."

The dragonborn removed the shrouded cowl from her head and allowed her dark locks to fall over her shoulders, exposing her wood-elf appearance. Despite being a Nord and the stereotype that all Nords hate outsiders, Argis has grown attached to seeing her elvish appearance. Her foreign appearance always interested his eyes.

Argis however quickly looked away when he felt her gaze on him. He even stepped away from her and walked over to the bandits' tents to see if they had any supplies. He pulled out a sleeping bag from one tent along with some leftover venison chops the bandits had. As he explored the camp, he couldn't find another sleeping bag but it did not matter to him. He could sleep on the ground if he had to.

He turned his head over his shoulder to watch Rhawneth throwing sticks onto the ground and then she closed her eyes and shouted ,"Yol!" at the top of her lungs. As she shouted fire escaped her lips and caught the sticks in a flame.

Despite traveling with her has caused him to be amazed by her gifts. All that power in her small body is unbelievable. The dragonborn then sat down in front of the fire. Argis walked over to her and placed the sleeping bad beside her. She looked up to him and nodded. He made his way around the fire and sat opposite to her. She unrolled the sleeping bag to the side and then gazed over to him.

"Don't you need somewhere to sleep?" She questioned.

He only shook his head, "No. I'll be fine my Thane." He said with pride in his voice as he kept his multiple colored eyes on the fire.

A yawn escaped Rhawneth as she laid down on the sleeping pad. Argis watched as she rolled onto her side, and then back onto her other side facing him, clearly uncomfortable. Her dark hues are watching the fire and a small smile appeared on her tan like features.

"Do you remember the day we met?" She questioned causing Argis' eyes to widen at the memory, but he looked down and only nodded.  
>"Of course my Thane." He replied humbly. The dragonborn stared into the fire and her smile turned into a slight frown.<br>"Remember that you thought I was lost? I must have seemed so pathetic to you." She said softly but he could tell in her voice that she was hurt.  
>"That was then," He replied with anger in his stout voice. "This is now. And now, I know you are the bravest warrior I've ever met."<p>

He watched her carefully and saw a faint smile appear on her lips. She then turned on her side, having her back face him. "Goodnight Argis."

He only nodded and his eyes stared into the embers. He remembered the day they met like it was yesterday.

"_I am appointing you to the new Thane of Markarth," the jarl spoke to the housecarl who was kneeling on the ground. "The thane has done so much for this city, the least I can do is give you to the thane."  
>"Yes my jarl," Argis replied with pride in his deep voice. "I shall meet him at Vindrel Hall before he arrives."<em>

_The jarl of Markharth only chuckled under his breath from his statement. "Be off with you Argis the Bulwark and may the gods watch over you and the thane."_

_The housecarl had waited in Vindrel Hall for the famous thane. The so called dragonborn who was born with a dragon soul in a mortal's body, a legendary myth of the warrior who defeated the foreswore leader in the dreaded Reach. It will be an honor to fight beside him to give honor to all of Skyrim. _

_He looked toward the door when he heard it being opened and his eyes widened at the sight. It was a small figure with a shrouded cowl over the head and studded armor of black and red. There is an orchish bow on the back along with glass arrows. The thane is much smaller than Argis thought he would be. Yet, never judge a warrior by their size. The figure looked over at Argis and nodded at him. _

"_You must be my housecarl?" The figure's voice is not of a man. No. It is of a woman, despite the muffle of her voice due to her cowl she had a soft but fiery voice. _

_Argis just stared down at the girl as her dark eyes gazed into his soul. He's never seen such a gaze, her eyes may be dark but he can see fire within them. "You must be lost my lady. I'm looking for the thane of Markharth."_

_The figure placed her hand upon her chest in defense, "I __**am**__ the thane. Did they not tell you how I am?" She removed her cowl from her head and her dark locks fell over her narrow shoulders. Her face is elvish, a wood elf if he is not mistaken. " I am Rhawneth the Sabre."_

_Argis blinked his multiple colored eyes at the girl and raised a brow. This small girl defeated the forsworn leader and is the dragonborn!? It cannot be possible. Yet, she must be the thane, how else could she have access to the hall?_

"_My apologies my thane," He soothed, and he noticed her dark eyes widened at his words. "It will be honor serving beside you." Yet, in the back of his mind he doubted she could be the warrior the jarl made her out to be. A woman fighting off the most fiercest outsiders, tis a joke. Yet, as he stared at the woman her dark hues had fire in them. Such fire that it caused Argis to take a step back. Such willpower and strength is in her eyes, perhaps she is not as weak as he thought._

"_We leave now," she said simply to her housecarl. "I have other business to take of in this vast land. You shall come with me, but do not questions my motives."_

_A chuckle escaped his lips, "Yes my thane. I shall follow you into any battle."_

_The young girl only nodded her head and turned back to the door as Argis followed behind her. _


	3. Book One of Love

The Books of Love.

"Temple of Mara huh?" Argis questioned the young wood elf who had her bright hazel eyes upon the temple. The temple was nested in Riften, the city of the Thieves Guild. The Nord looked down at his thane and a tiny smirk appeared on her face, "You looking for marriage?"

Rhawneth looked up to him with a frown upon her tanned face, obviously offended. "No!" She snapped causing Argis's smirk to widen at her reply. "I'm just looking for something to sell back to the Guild," she muttered under her breath.

She walked up the steps and Argis followed behind her. The dragonborn opened the doors and the pair stepped inside. Her eyes scanned the area as she walked down the alter. The temple was small and barley had anything within it, except for a large statue of Mara behind a table with a shine on it. Then, a priest approached the pair. Rhawneth stepped back due to the man's eager steps, causing her to hit Argis's stomach. Argis gently placed his hands onto her shoulders due to her impact on his chest.

"Ah, a young couple." The priest said happily causing Rhawneth's tan face to flush deeply. "You must be here for my blessing and Mara's blessing as well so you can be wed." Rhawneth looked up at Argis with her mouth agape and then felt the pressure of his hands upon her shoulders which did not help the situation.

"We aren't together," she murmured as she pushed Argis's hands from her shoulders. Her humility entertained Argis to a certain degree.

"I'm just her housecarl," Argis said to the priest causing the priest to sigh in sadness.

"Tsk, what a shame. We haven't had any marriages here in a while. I hope Lady Mara will give me visions about couples in need. I'll be sure to pray for you two," the priest said and his words left the young elf speechless. She only raised a hand and her mouth was agape.

"We…don't..ugh!" She was so frustrated which caused a smirk from Argis once again. Rhawneth gazed up at him and glared.  
>"Wipe off that smirk," she said in an annoyed tone and pointed a gloved finger at him<br>Argis only took a hold of her hand gently, despite his large hands and noridc handcuffs. "It's nice to see you flustered every now and then."

Rhawneth only frowned and yanked her hand from his. A female dark elf priest walked over to them and smiled at the pair, which caused Rhawneth to put her hands up. "We aren't getting married, we just to know if you need any help around here."

The woman frowned but then her expression brightens. "So you wish to seek Mara's blessings then?"

"I guess," Rhawneth said which made the woman smile.  
>"Wonderful, all you have to do is tasks for Lady Mara and I will give her your blessing. I am Dinya Balu, a humble servant of Lady Mara," the priest explained. "Let's see if Lady Mara has a vision for me."She walked behind the alter, placing her hands upon the shrine.<p>

She closed her eyes and then spoke to the pair, "She says the dawn surely opens upon you. You must bear its light so that all may see. Mara has reflected an image to her. At the foot of the throat and young woman, almost a girl, her fickle love must resolve itself. The village of Ivarstead. The woman, Fastred. This is the prayer heard by the goddess and relayed to her servants. Return when she has seen her path."

Rhawneth nodded at the woman and Argis only rolled his eyes at the so called visions. Rhawneth caught a glimpse of his disrespect and elbowed him gently in his rib cage. The Nord glared down at her with his mutil-colored eyes.

"We shall travel there at once," Rhawneth spoke with a slight bow.  
>"Lady Mara's blessings upon you child." The priest said and she walked away from the altar.<p>

* * *

><p>"This walk has been horrible. First a troll and then two sabre cats!" Rhawneth complained as the pair made their way up the mountain to the village of Ivarstead. This wasn't the first time the elf had to make this journey, she remembered stopping at the village when she was on a quest to find the Greybeards.<p>

"You're the one who wanted to help that crazy old priest," Argis reminded the elf causing Rhawneth to mumble under her breath.

The leaves dance in the breeze once the pair reached the top of the hill and saw the small village. Argis rolled his shoulders back and looked down at his thane. She had on her assassin cowl, even though Argis knows what it is, they have never discussed the issue of her loyalties.

"We're here, now what?" He asked her.  
>"We find that girl and talk some sense into her," Rhawneth mumbled.<br>"Forgive me Thane, but you sound….nervous." Argis replied with a hint of humor in his voice.  
>"I…I'm not good with this type of stuff Argis," she admitted. "You'll help me though, won't you?"<br>He looked to the side, gazing at the rushing river and sigh escaped his lips. "I'm your housecarl and I'll do whatever you ask of me, my Thane."  
>Rhawneth smiled up at him causing Arigs to look away with a flushed expression. The pair walked into the small village and Rhawneth removed her shrouded cowl from her head, exposing her dark locks and elfvish features.<p>

Rhawneth walked over to a girl who was picking vegetables from the garden. Once Rhawneth stood in front of her, the girl smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Are you the one sent by Mara!?"  
>"Um, I guess. What's troubling you?" Rhawneth questioned.<p>

"My name is Fastred and my parents are impossible! Bassianus wants to marry me. And I think I love him. But he wants to move to Riften afterwards, and my father won't allow it. He only cares about this stupid town, but Bassianus makes me happier than anyone ever has."  
>"Your mother?" Rhawneth asked causing the girl to sigh hopeless.<br>"My mother isn't any help either."  
>"Oh," Rhawneth answered and look up to Argis, who only shrugged his hefty shoulders. "Well, you sound a little confused."<br>The girl took a step to Rhawneth , "I don't want to choose! They're both so amazing!" Fastred then turned away from the pair and contuined to pull at the crops.

Argis took a hold of Rhawneth's arm, in a gentle manner, leaning his head down to her. "My thane, this girl is inconsistent in her ways. Let's just leave," he whispered to her, hoping the girl wouldn't hear him.  
>Rhawneth hated to admit he was right, so she wouldn't. "We can help her. Let's talk to her parents." she whispered back causing Argis to just shake his head.<p>

Argis released her arm and Rhawneth walked over to the small cottage and opened the door. A couple sit at a table, eating their lunch but stop upon seeing Rhawneth and Argis.

"You're not supposed to be here," the man said to the pair.  
>"We're here to talk about Fastred." Rhawneth replied.<br>"Oh, she's driving my insane. So pardon me if I'm a bit on edge. And I'm sure I know what this is about. She thinks she's in love with Bassianus and wants to leave town with him. Let me tell you how I see it. Until a few months ago, the girl was head over heels for Klimmek. Wouldn't stop talking about him. Now if I thought she was really in love with Bassianus, that would be one thing. But she's a child. It will pass."  
>"Why do you want her to stay here so badly?" Rhawneth asked the man, causing him to sigh deeply.<br>"Look outside, there's not much left of our village. Used to be good sized village, but now everyone is leaving for Riften. If all the young people leave, what happens to Ivarstead?"  
>Rhawneth was silent for a moment, unsure what to say. However, Argis spoke up, "You think she'll get over it?"<br>"You know how children are. Her fancies change with the moon. And, the boy lacks a spine, he'll need some convincing," the man finished speaking, stood up, and left the small house. The older woman cleared her throat, causing Rhawneth to look over at her.

"Don't tell my husband but I don't have a problem with Bassianus," the woman admitted causing Rhawneth and Argis to exchange glances for a moment. "I know if my daughter leaves, I'll never see her again but I want her to be happy. If they just snuck out of town, I could manage my husband."  
>"What would….inspire them to leave?" Rhawneth questioned the woman.<br>"Bassianus is still so terrified of Jofthor. If he knew that I'd keep him from hunting the poor boy down, he'd take my daughter to Riften without a second thought. Let him know that I'll watch out for them. I just want her to be happy."  
>Rhawneth lowered her hazel hues to the floor, "That's….admirable of you. I shall do as you ask."<br>"Thank you," the mother replied and the pair left the cottage.

Once outside, Argis looked down to his thane, "What shall you do, thane?"  
>Rhawneth kept her gaze focused. "I'm doing what the mother wants," she answered simply.<br>"Are you sure?" Argis questioned. "It might make the father extremely unhappy."  
>Rhawneth looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "Are you questioning me!?" She almost shouted causing Argis to glare at her.<br>"Never, my thane. I'll do as you ask, you know that," his voice was soften than before, trying to reassure his thane.

Rhawneth just walked away causing Argis to follow behind her. The pair found Bassianus leaning on the stone bridge, gazing at the rushing water.

"You Bassianus?" Rhawneth asked the man. Bassianus turned his head slightly and chucked to himself from her appearance.  
>"Who wants to know, elf?" Bassianus replied with an aggressive tone causing Argis to take a step forward, but Rhawneth placed her gloved hand upon his arm, hoping to calm him down. Argis looked down at her hand and took a step back, but kept his multiple colored eyes on the man.<br>"Boti said to talk to you about Fastred," Rhawneth replied, keeping her hand upon Argis's armored arm.  
>"Oh, my love. How I long to take her away from all of this." Bassianus responded, and his tone changed to one of enthrallment. "Why did the old woman send you?"<br>"She said that you should elope, " Rhawneth answered causing Bassianus to turn his full attention to her.  
>"I always knew she liked me. More than that brute Jofthor, at least. Wait, what about him, he'll come after us and…it will be unpleasant," Bassianus's voice trailed off at the end and a grim look appeared on his face.<br>"Boti said she would handle her husband, as long as you make Fastred happy." Rhawneth answered causing the man's expression to change and he rubbed his chin, obviously thinking of the situation.  
>"Well….this changes everything! I'll….I'll go speak to Fastred at once!" Bassianus replied and before Rhawneth could say anything, he took off running toward the small crop area. Rhawneth looked over to Argis and the pair walked over to the cropping field where Fastred was working.<p>

The woman looked up as Bassianus addressed her, "Fastred, we must talk!"  
>"Bassianus, my love, what is it?" Fastred questioned with wariness in her tone. Argis rolled his eyes at the situation but Rhawneth was too engrossed in the two lovers.<br>"We must leave! Your father will never approve of us. I grow weary of this place as well."  
>Fastred stood up, gazing over at Rhawneth who only nodded her head. "Where will we go, my love?" Fastred questioned Bassianus.<br>"To Rifen, my pet. How you'll adore the city," Bassianus replied.  
>"With all the thieves, stormcloaks, and misguidance,"Argis mumbled causing Rhawneth to step onto his foot, causing him to groan in slight pain. She only did that because he was insulting her family, the Thieves Guild.<br>"Oh, and to be with you!" Fastred replied as she clapped her hands together.  
>"Go and gather your belogings my love. We leave when the moon is within the sky and its light shall guide us," Bassianus replied and the two lovers embraced one another.<p>

Rhawneth's eyes widened at the sight and she moved her foot from ontop of Argis's. The housecarl only stared down at the girl. Her expression pulled at his heart strings. There was a longing in those hazel hues, a longing he knew he would never understand. Yet, he wanted to know what she truly wanted.

"Thane?" He questioned causing the elf to pull up her cowl over her head, shielding her expression and her eyes.  
>"Let's go," she mumbled and Argis's face softened.<br>"As you wish," he replied, keeping close to her side.


End file.
